Teen Titans (film)
Teen Titans is a 2015 live-action superhero comedy film adaptation based onto the comic with the same name by Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Films and DC Comics and Warner Bros and directed by Joe Carnahan. Originally titled for Teen Titans: The Movie, but was retitled to just Teen Titans to avoid confusion as title used for the film adaptation of the animated 2003 TV series from Cartoon Network, Teen Titans: The Movie in 2012. The film is also titled as Teen Titans 3D, but only for the support for the release of the film in 3D theaters. Teen Titans will star Tyler Posey as Robin, Nathan Kress as Beast Boy, Corbin Bleu as Cyborg, Elizabeth Gillies as Raven and Amy Tammie as Starfire, the Teen Titan members - Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire lives into the Titan tower where they first began a battle of evil. Johnny Deep also stars as the villain Slade, as well as Greyson Chance, Selena Gomez, Alex Meraz, Jake Gyllenhaal, Rihanna, Aaron Johnson and Aimee Teegarden. The film will be significantly similar to the Teen Titans episode "Go", but experiencing earlier life of the Titans before meeting and teaming together to fight against evil. Teen Titans is scheduled to be released on June 26, 2015. Filming for Teen Titans begins in March 2015 and runs for five months in Los Angeles, California. Like other many films, Teen Titans will also be released in Real D 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters. The film will first have it's world premiere in New York City starting June 15, 2015. Director Carnahan hints that Teen Titans may be the first film in the planned trilogy. Premise Teen Titans focuses on five ordinary teenagers teaming up to save the world for the first time.Teen Titans: Out June 28!. Retrieved February 22, 2012. Cast ''Teen Titans'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyler_Posey Tyler Posey] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_Grayson Robin], the member of the Teen Titans, as well as the leader for the team.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Taylor Lautner as Robin. Retireved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_Gillies Eliabeth Gillies] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raven_(comics) Raven], one of the member of the Teen Titans, discovering with her dark powers.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Jennette McCurdy as Raven. Reterived February 4, 2012. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nathan_Kress Nathan Kress] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beast_Boy Beast Boy], one of the member of the Teen Titans, green creature, who can transform into different animals.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Nathan Kress as Beast Boy. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corbin_Bleu Corbin Bleu] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyborg_(comics) Cyborg], one of the member of the Teen Titans, has a human and robotic appearance with a red eye on the left.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Brandon Mychal Smith as Cyborg. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *'Amy Tammie' as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starfire_(comics) Starfire], one of the member of the Teen Titans, a girl who was raised by aliens from her home of Tamarain.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Amy Tammie as Starfire. Retrieved February 4, 2012. Allies *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greyson_Chance Greyson Chance] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mas_y_Menos Mas y Menos], the members of the Titans East, the twins who has their speeding abilit. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Sullivan and Sawyer Sweeten as Mas y Menos. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Johnson Aaron Johnson] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speedy_(comics) Speedy], member of the Titans East, ability similar than Robin with mostly same weapons. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Mike Erwin. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Meraz Alex Meraz] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garth_(comics) Aqualad], the member of the Titans East, who has a ability to have powers to control water.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Wilmer Vaderrama as Aqualad. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rihanna Rihanna] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bumblebee_(comics) Bumblebee], the member of the Titans East, wears a Bee costume and avoids to be a Bee and a secret love interest to Cyborg. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Zoe Saldana as Bumblbee. Retrieved February 4, 2012. Villains *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Depp Johnny Depp] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deathstroke Slade], the villain who seeks to destroy the Teen Titans. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Johnny Depp as Slade. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selena_Gomez Selena Gomez] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinx_(DC_comics) Jinx], the member of the High Five.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Selena Gomez as Jinx. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_Gyllenhaal Jake Gyllenhaal] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mammoth_(comics) Mammoth], the member of the High Five.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Gerald Butler as Mammoth. Retrieved February 4, 2012. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zachary_Gordon Zachary Gordon] will play as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gizmo_(comics) Gizmo], the member of the High Five.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Jake T. Austin as Gizmo. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_(singer) JoJo] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackfire_(comics) Blackfire], Starfire's evil sister from Tamaran.Live Action 'Teen Titans': JoJo as Blackfire. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sterling_Knight Sterling Knight] as Justin, Raven's crush.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Sterling Knight as Justin. Retrieved February 4, 2012. Others *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmen_Electra Carmen Electra] as Nancy Stewart, news reportrer.Live Action 'Teen Titans: Cameron Electra as News Reporter Nancy Stewart. Retrieved February 16, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dane_Cook Dane Cook] as Ben Stewart. Nancy's cameraman and brother.Live Action 'Teen Titans: Dane Cook as Cameraman Ben Stewart. Retreived February 16, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aimee_Teegarden Aimee Teegarden] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_Wilson Rose Wilson], Slade's daughter, who disappeared.Live Action 'Teen Titans: Aimee Teegarden as Rose Wilson. Retreived March 10, 2012. Production Development Warner Bros. is developing a Teen Titans movie on July 2007.Hall, Larry (2007-7-13). Teen Titans movie adaptation in Works!. Wiki News. Retrieved 13 July 2007. Akiva Goldsman & Mark Verheiden are writing the scripts for the characters to play.Kit, Borys. "Teen Titans growing up at Warner Bros.". The Hollywood Reporter. May 31, 2007. Greg Cipes, the voice of Beast Boy on the show, had stated that work on a new season was underway and that a live action Teen Titans film was planned for release at the end of 2012. . Retrieved June 17, 2015. The producers for the movie begin to work on writting scripts for the movie on December 18, 2009.Producers working on Teen Titans movie scripts. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 December 2009. They are currently still working on the scripts for the film, which will take months of it to finish. Teen Titans hits theaters July 13, 2012!. Wiki News. Retrieved 4 March 2010. The release date for movie has announced for July 15, 2011 release, but delayed it till November 18, 2011. The release date is now over June 28, 2013 release, following the release of the film adaptation of the 2003 TV series Teen Titans: The Movie. Teen Titans movie adaptation made an interesting idea of the sets were met to made for the same idea of the other film adaptation like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], which set for release of May 6, 2011, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Lanterm Green Lanterm], also set for release of June 10, 2011, The First Avenger: Captain America, set for release of July 2011 and The Avengers, setting for release of May 4, 2012.Director of Teen Titans movie talks about the movie. The film will be competing as a summer movie like The Dark Knight, which brought its' box office success as well as Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.Amy Tammie talks About Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 July 2009. Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Films and DC Comics were producing the movie like they did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight], which was released on July 18, 2008, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watchmen_(film) Watchmen], which was released on March 6, 2009 or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonah_Hex_(film) Jonah Hex], which set to release of June 18, 2010.Miley Cyrus Talks Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 15, 2010. They also admitted that the film will not only feel like a superhero film, but will also feel like a action comedy, with a similar feeling to that [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_(film) Guardians of the Galaxy's] genre.Teen Titans vs. Guardians of the Galaxy. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Filming Costing to an estimated $130 million to produce,Teen Titans Budgets $130M. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Teen Titans began production on March 10, 2014 in Los Angeles, California, aiming for June 26, 2015 release.Teen Titans Begins Production in March. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Sets for the Titan Tower was yet to be build setting in the middle of the ocean, which will not, but will be build at the end of the block.Logan Lerman Talks Teen Titans Live-Action Movie. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Filming for Teen Titans will take place in Los Angeles. Tyler Posey and Amy Tammie were confirmed that they are filming a romantic scene between their characters Robin and Starfire.Wiki News/Taylor Lautner Gets Crush To Amy Tammie. Retrieved February 16, 2012.Teen Titans Cast Members. Retrieved February 16, 2012. The different between Starfire from the TV show and the film will be different. Even though she is quite taller than Raven, Robin and Beast Boy in the TV show, in the film, she is shorter than all of the members of the Teen Titans. This is due to the fact that Tammie was only 5 ft tall when playing the characters while other actors playing the Titans are taller than her.Stafire Is The Shortest Teen Titans in Teen Titans Movie. Retrieved May 22, 2012. Though, it was revealed that Tammie will be wearing boots that will be about five inches taller to make her look as tall as Robin and Beast Boy.Amy Tammie Talks Height in Teen Titans. I Wear Boots That Are 5 Inches. Retrieved March 16, 2015. Though the announcement says that the film will be releasing in 3D,Experience Teen Titans in 3D. Retrieved March 15, 2015. the film was not shot entirely in 3D.Teen Titans in 3D, but not filmed in 3D camera. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Though, Warner Bros. is converting that the film will be made and will be released in 3DTeen Titans in 3D. Retrieved March 15, 2015. and IMAX 3D.Teen Titans: The IMAX 3D Experience. March 15, 2015. Casting Most characters from the film are being replaced by different actors. Tyler Posey will play as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. Jenkins caught the role as Robin on January 2010.Teen Titans Movie casting. Wiki News. Retrieved 20 March 2010 Although, Carter Jenkins and Cody Linely were originally is catching the role as Robin for the movie, but Jonas beaten him.Casting for Robin in Teen Titans movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010. Elizabeth Gillies will play as as Raven, one of the member of the Teen Titans, discovering with her dark powers. Gillies caught the role of Raven on January 2010, after searching for an child actress who would be able to play Raven for the new Teen Titans movie. Nathan Kress will play as Beast Boy, one of the member of the Teen Titans, green creature, who can transform into different animals. Kress caught the role of Beast Boy on January 2010. The producers of the movie stated that Lerman will not be painted in green, but will be only using the technology that they will paint his skin green.Nathan Kress Goes Green in Live Action Teen Titans. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Brandon Mychal Smith will play as Cyborg, one of the member of the Teen Titans, has a human and robotic appearance with a red eye on the left. Smith caught the role of Cyborg on January 2010. And Amy Tammie will play as Starfire, one of the member of the Teen Titans, a girl who was raised by aliens from her home of Tamarain. Tammie caught the role of Starfire on January 2010. Even though the character is taller than Beast Boy, Raven and Robin, Fanning will be wearing high heel boots to look slightly taller than Raven, when Fanning is the shortest cast member of the film. Tammie dropped 20 lbs to get some catch on playing a character who has a "extreme skinny and toned body".User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Drops Nearly 20 lbs. Retrieved February 22, 2012. She also decides to dye her hair "red" rather than wearing a "red" wig for the role including making her hair longer by wearing red hair extensions.Dakota Fanning Going Red Hair?. Retreived February 22, 2012. AnnaSophia Robb will play as Terra, Beast Boy's love interest, who joins the Teen Titans, but joins with Slade to attack them. Robb caught the role of Terra on February 2010. Although, writers of the film drops the character from the film because they feel that Terra is no longer a friend of the Titans.Terra Dropped Out, No Teen Titans for AnnaSophia Robb. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Sullivan and Sawyer Sweeten will play as Mas y Menos, the members of the Titans East, the twins who has their speeding abilit. The Sweeten twins both caught the role of Mas y Menos on February 2010. Although, the two are replaced by singer Greyson Chance, who makes his acting debut.Greyson Chance Begins Acting. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Mike Erwin will play as Speedy, member of the Titans East, ability similar than Robin with mostly same weapons. Erwin caught the role of Speedy on February 2010. Erwin since voice Speedy from the TV series on Cartoon Network Teen Titans. Alex Meraz will play as Aqualad, the member of the Titans East, who has a ability to have powers to control water. Valderrama caught the role of Aqualad on February 2010. Solangle Knowles will play as Bumblebee, the member of the Titans East, wears a Bee costume and avoids to be a Bee. Knowles caught the role of Bumblebee on February 2010. Although, Raven-Symoné, Kelly Rowland and Beyoncé Knowles caught the role for Bumblebee, but Zoe Saldana has beat them for the role.Casting on Bumblebee for Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010 She dropped out of the project due to filming another film, and Rihanna instead got the role.Rihanna stars in Teen Titans. Retrieved 12, 2015. Johnny Depp will play as Slade, the villain who seeks to destroy the Teen Titans. Deep caught the role of Slade on March 2010. Selena Gomez will play as Jinx, the member of the High Five. Cyrus caught the role of Jinx on March 2010. Although, Debby Ryan, Emily Osment and Demi Lovato also battle each other to play the role as Jinx, but Miley Cyrus beats them for the role.Casting for Jinx in Teen Titans Movie. Gerard Butler will play as Mammoth, the member of the High Five. Butler caught the role of Mammoth on March 2010. Butler would need to gain some muscle in order to play Mammoth. Jake T. Austin will play as Gizmo, the member of the High Five. Austin caught the role of Gizmo on March 2010. And JoJo will as Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister from Tamaran. JoJo caught the role of Blackfire on March 2010. New characters will include Sterling Knight as Justin, Raven's crush.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Sterling Knight as Justin. Retrieved February 4, 2012., Cameren Electra as Nancy Stewart, news reportrer.Live Action 'Teen Titans: Cameron Electra as News Reporter Nancy Stewart. Retrieved February 16, 2012. and Dane Cook as Ben Stewart. Nancy's cameraman and brother.Live Action 'Teen Titans: Dane Cook as Cameraman Ben Stewart. Retreived February 16, 2012. Marketing Release After Warner Bros. release Teen Titans: The Movie in theaters on April 13, 2012, they will than release a live action Teen Titans film in theaters on June 26, 2015 in US, CAN, AUS and UK. The release date were usually set for other countries as well. The film will have its' IMAX and IMAX 3D release as well.Teen Titans Movie in IMAX in 2012. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010. The film has a different release date before and has significantly changed it a couple of times. It was originally schedule to release on November 11, 2011,Teen Titans live-action movie coming to theaters Veteran's Day 2011. Retrieved March 15, 2015. but it waws delayed to May 30, 2012,Teen Titans live-action movie delayed till May 2012. Retrieved March 15, 2015 than it got moved up about a few weeks early to May 9, 2012.Teen Titans coming May 9, 2012?. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Than, it got delayed again to April 23, 2013,Teen Titans live-action film postponed again. Retrieved March 15, 2015. than chose either August 16, 2013,Teen Titans in Theaters August 16, 2013. Retrieved March 15, 2015. and than got pushed forward to June 28, 2013.Teen Titans in Theaters June 28, 2013. Retrieved March 15, 2015. before Warner Bros. had enough and decided to cancel the project.Teen Titans live-action film may not be happening! Retrieved March 15, 2015. The reason behind so many rescheduling release date for the film is due to "production issues".Warner Bros. Explain Teen Titans Cancelation. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Warner Bros. later decided to give it another chance, and chose the new release date for June 26, 2015, after the box office success of Teen Titans: The Movie and commercial rating success of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go Teen Titans Go].Teen Titans live-action film back in action! Retrieved March 15, 2015. Warner Bros. is happy for both success, and they feel like they should give another chance to start production for the film once again and hopefully not to have any issues, before finally picking the June 26, 2015 release worldwide. Teen Titans will first be releasing in Germany on June 24, 2015, also followed by various releases in international countries that same day as well.Teen Titans racing to theaters in 2015. Retrieved June 11, 2015. Like most major Hollywood films, Teen Titans will be having a late night showings in theaters starting June 25, 2015 around 8:00 to 9:30 pm, and also including 12:00 am and later showings as well,Teen Titans Arriving Late Night June 25. Retrieved June 11, 2015. before it's theatrical release in theaters on June 26 the next day.Teen Titans in Theaters June 26. Retrieved June 11, 2015. Promotion The film debut it's teaser trailer on November 2014.Teen Titans live action movie teaser revealed. Retrieved March 15, 2015. A one minute preview for the film was showing during a commercial break of the 2015 Super Bowl beginning on February 1, 2015.1 Minute Teen Titans Preview Revealed. Retrieved March 15, 2015. On May 2015, the final feature length trailer for the film was released.Teen Titans Releases Final Trailer. Retrieved June 11, 2015. Tickets for the film start going on sale starting April 24, 2015, just two months prier before the release of Teen Titans in theaters.Teen Titans Begins Selling Tickets. Retrieved June 11, 2015. Just hours after the beginning of ticket sales, it is already the fastest selling ticket seller of 2015 in Fandango,Teen Titans is 2015's fastest ticket seller. Retrieved June 11, 2015. which has nearly has been sold them since then. 2D tickets has been sold as more than 3D tickets.Teen Titans sells 2D tickets more than 3D. Retrieved June 11, 2015. This is due to the facts that audiences refuses to see Teen Titans in 3D, due to the ticket sale prices.Teen Titans 2D vs 3D. Retrieved June 11, 2015. The United States world premiere for the film was held in New York City on June 15, 2015, about a week before the film's theatrical release in theaters.Teen Titans World Premiere. June 11, 2015. It will also be promoting a London premiere for Teen Titans on June 22, 2015 for the United Kingdom.UK Teen Titans Premiere 22 June. Retrieved June 16, 2015. As of June 2015, the film is rated PG-13 by the MPPA for "intense sequences, some mild sensuality and language."Teen Titans Gets PG-13 Rating. Retrieved June 17, 2015. Title The film's title has changed multiple times depending on the film's project to be about. The main title for the film was supposed to be titled as Teen Titans: The Movie.Teen Titans: The Movie coming to theaters! Retrieved March 15, 2015. Though, they released the film adaptation of Cartoon Network's 2003 TV series, Teen Titans: The Movie, released in theaters on April 13, 2012,Teen Titans: The Movie animated film arriving in theaters on April 13, 2012. Retrieved March 15, 2015. so they changed the title to just Teen Titans.Live-action 'Teen Titans' Film Into Works. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Despite that the film is being released in 3D, most of the time the film would be titled as Teen Titans 3D, including some film posters release to support the release for the film in 3D.3D Teen Titans Posters Released. Retrieved June 11, 2015. Reaction Critical reception Before the film was released, Teen Titans is called by various critics saying that it is yet by far one of 2015's "most anticipated films" yet.Teen Titans listed as 2015's most anticipated films ever. Retrieved June 17, 2015. However, it already received mixed praise by fans for the film. It involves about the film's moments, as well as cast members of the characters and more.Teen Titans gets mixed reviews early by fans. Retrieved June 17, 2015. Some say that "the film is the best movie in years,"Teen Titans Review. Retrieved June 18, 2015. and "the movie looks good, but the casting does not look that great.Teen Titans Gets Praised by Early Critics. Retrieved June 18, 2015. Sequel Warner Bros. is aiming for a sequel of a planned live-action Teen Titans trilogy, leading production to begin at least a year.Warner Bros. Talks Live-Action Teen Titans Sequel. Retrieved February 13, 2012. If Teen Titans becomes a blockbuster success, two more films will be made for the Titans journey to find Slade's missing daughter. The original cast, who played the Teen Titans are expecting to reprise their roles, as Posey already confirmed that he will "definitely" be returning as Robin for the film,Tyler Posey will be back as Robin in Teen Titans sequel. Retrieved March 15, 2015 though Tammie is unsure if she could be returning as Starfire for the next two films as she is currently attending college.Amy Tammie might not be returning as Starfire in Teen Titans sequel. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Kress says "it feels awesome to play my charcter" and says he is "looking forward" on returning as Beast Boy for a projected sequel.iCarly Star Nathan Kress returning for Teen Titans Sequel as Beast Boy! Retrieved March 15, 2015. Director Carnahan hints that Teen Titans may be the first film of the planned trilogy, as he is currently working on writing scripts for the second film, though it was not yet green lighted.Teen Titans film director talks planned Teen Titans trilogy. Retrieved June 17, 2015. See also *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' References External links *''Teen Titans'' at Internet Movie Database *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Teen-Titans-2013/272612562809963 Teen Titans] on Facebook Category:2015 films Category:2010s suprehero films Category:IMAX films Category:American films Category:Film shot in Los Angeles, California